familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Newton Tony
|official_name= Newton Tony |label_position= left |population= 381 |population_ref = (2011 Census) |civil_parish = Newton Tony |unitary_england= Wiltshire |lieutenancy_england= Wiltshire |region= South West England |constituency_westminster= Salisbury |post_town= SALISBURY |postcode_district= SP4 |postcode_area= SP |dial_code= 01980 |os_grid_reference= SU216404 |static_image_name=River Bourne at Newton Tony 2 - geograph.org.uk - 1736077.jpg |static_image_caption=River Bourne at Newton Tony |website = Village }} Newton Tony (formerly Newton Toney) is a rural village and civil parish in the English county of Wiltshire, close to the border with Hampshire. Situated in the Bourne Valley, Newton Tony is approximately north-east of its post town, Salisbury. It is the site of Wilbury House, a large 17th-century house designed by William Benson. History The Port Way Roman road crossed the parish to the southeast. Newton Tony was recorded in the Domesday Book of 1086 as Newentone and the settlement was assessed as having an area of seven carucates (ploughlands) of land. It was held by Alfred of Marlborough. A church had been built by the 12th century. The village was the birthplace of the pioneering travel writer Celia Fiennes (1662–1741)."June 7th 1662. Birth of Celia Fiennes". History Today LXII/6, June 2012, p. 9. A Wesleyan Methodist chapel was built in 1877 and closed in 1981. Until the late 20th century the name of the village and parish was Newton Toney. Governance Like most of Wiltshire, Newton Tony is governed locally by Wiltshire Council, a unitary authority. The parish forms part of the ward of Bulford, Allington and Figheldean. In the 2013 election, as in 2009, the ward elected one councillor: Conservative politician John Smale. Newton Tony is represented in the House of Commons of the Parliament of the United Kingdom as part of the constituency of Salisbury. It elects one MP by the first past the post system of election. Since the 2010 general election, Salisbury has been represented at Parliament by Conservative MP John Glen. The parish is also part of the South West England constituency of the European Parliament. Geography Newton Tony is approximately north-east of its post town, Salisbury, about north-west of Southampton and about south-east of Bath. Nearby towns and villages include Cholderton, Allington, Amesbury and Grateley. Newton Tony lies in the valley of the River Bourne, which cuts through the village. Landmarks Wilbury House is an 18th-century house designed by William Benson. The house has been designated a Grade I listed building by English Heritage, and a combined summer house and ice house in the grounds, from the same date, is designated Grade II*. The parish church of St Andrew was built in 1844 to a design by Thomas Henry Wyatt and David Brandon. It is a flint church, with a steeple, and has been designated a Grade II listed building. Railways In 1857 the London and South Western Railway company opened its line from Andover to Milford station at Salisbury, which crosses the parish southeast of Newton Tony village, parallel to the Port Way. The railway remains in use as part of the West of England Main Line; the nearest station is Grateley, some east of Newton Tony village. The Amesbury and Military Camp Light Railway, opened in 1902, connected with the main line near Newton Tony and carried largely military goods and passengers to Amesbury, extending later to Bulford, Larkhill and Rollestone. This line closed to passengers in 1952 and to goods in 1963, after which the track was dismantled. Newton Tony railway station The station was on the 1902 line, west of the village and to the south of the Allington road, and was the only intermediate station on the military line to . There were two platforms, a goods siding and a cattle yard. Amenities Newton Tony C of E Primary School serves the village and neighbouring communities. The school was opened in the 1950s, on the same site as a National School built in 1857 which was destroyed by fire. Land for the school was given by Sir Alexander Malet. The village has a recreation ground and village hall. The village pub, the Malet Arms, is a thatched building from the early 18th century. References }} External links Category:Civil parishes in Wiltshire Category:Villages in Wiltshire